Ever After High: Change of Fate
by Gi-Al Boy
Summary: Ever since the 'kissed' with Apple, Darling help but wonder about her destiny, why did her waked up Apple instead of her brother Daring, could she be Apple's destined true love?, no impossible or so she thought, little did she know a curse is about to plague her that could change her entirely and no magic or spell could ever break it.(MALEDarling X Apple)don't like it don't read it


**Author's Note: Before you start reading** **First,** **I recommend you to watch Ever After High and read the books** **(** **if you have a copy of the books).**

 **Second, I want you all to know that this is my first fanfic story it may be sloppy at first with all the grammar in all, but please bear in mind I'm just a beginner so please understand me...it would also mean a lot to me if you follow and review on my first fan fic story (if you like and support this story) comment, suggest, and criticize I don't care but go easy on me with the words...ok without further a due let's start...**

 **Remember this is a genderbend story with a little bit of a twist so if you don't like it then don't read it...**

 **P.S if you** **'** **r** **e** **done reading read my last note for this chapter its important thank you**

 **All characters are rightfully owned by Mattel and Guru Productions**

 **Prologue: The Beginning of a New Tale**

After the fiasco with the Evil Queen in Ever After everything went back to normal thanks to Raven and Apple for sealing back the Evil Queen back to the mirror realm, it may be over but some citizens and students won't ever forget the darkness and evilness that was implanted in there kingdom by the Evil Queen even if it was over some were still shaken by the event that happened, for most it was better to move forward and think about the present than to think about the past, nonetheless people must go on and continue to live with their lives, besides they have forever after to find their destinies.

Speaking of destinies one particular female student of Ever After High was feeling uneasy because of her newfound destiny it was confusing and at the same time unsettling and it bothered her to the very core, this particular student was Darling Charming the daughter of King Charming and Queen Charming and also the younger sister of Daring and Dexter Charming, while both of her brothers are very dear and overprotective to her...it can be a little annoying when it comes to her love life and speaking of love all boys that tried to court her would either end up scared or end up being prank by the Charming brothers, yes you heard it, it may not look like it but there's one thing that Daring and Dexter had in common and that's pranking.

In the castle when she was just a little girl she remembered that her brothers were always playing pranks on one of the guards that was on duty that day it was funny and fun to look at all those times that her brothers would play together outside the castle she wish that she could join and play with her brothers with their fun but their mother would scold her for attempting such improper things for a lady to be doing, it was unhexeptable. According to her mother a royal princess must be proper, well mannered, polite, poise, radiant, and always be perfect at all cost, like any princesses in stories she must act as a damsel and wait for her prince to come and rescue her and so the story goes. It is her destiny _._ _"_ _Ugh! How boring no wonder all princesses would do nothing in the castle but wait_." She thought, she hated the idea of being a damsel, she hated the idea of being helpless she hated the idea of doing nothing and especially she hated the idea of being weak.

But something in her wanted more, something that would satisfy her, something that she seeks, and that's... _adventure_ , how hexciting! an adventure ever since she would go to bed her mother would always read her stories about adventures, about tales of heroes always saving the day, it felt strange on how her mother act so giddy when she tell her stories like this, it was out of her character, she was always strict, intimidating, demeaning, and authoritative as a queen to her people, and her subjects, as a mother she is loving, protective, and supportive of her children, nonetheless she was still strict especially to her only youngest daughter, though Darling had suspicions that her mother was something more than a queen.

Since she can't go outside all the time all she did was attend to her lessons of being a perfect lady with her private tutor and amazingly she did quite well both of her parents couldn't be any prouder she acted her role as a royal princess until it was time for them to decide for their daughter to go outside the castle walls, and enjoy her time as a kid she had to admit it was hard to take those lessons but it had advantage to her to know everything about the outside world, by using the knowledge she had, she did her very best to act as princess on the outside to make it believable for most people, and it did work most of them think she's just a beautiful princess waiting for her prince to swept her away, how typical, since she's a Charming she had the power to make all boys fall in love with her in just a second, especially when she flips her hair, and strangely the world seems to slow down when she does that, just for them to know Darling likes a guy whose pure inheart, loyal, and worthy of her love, oh if only they know who she really is.

She shook her head, right now she's not into to those romantic stuff because her sole focus is completing her training to become a Knight, yes again, you read it, a knight, ever since her mother told her stories about heroes, legends, and adventures, she was inspired to become a Knight just like the stories in Wonderland.

Whenever she was done with her lessons with her tutor, Mrs. Vera, she would always come to the throne room and ask her parents to buy more books, after that the King requested his subjects to build a library inside the castle just for her favorite daughter so she won't get bored, much to her delight, she had to admit sometimes she was spoiled by both of her parents so being a princess isn't all that bad, every week all sorts of books were delivered to their kingdom for her to read, she loves reading so much it makes her lost track of time, sometimes her brothers would tease her calling her a bookworm, she didn't mind them though she keeps on reading and reading even if it past her bed time, unknowingly to them she was reading stories of Wonderland especially the part of the White Knight and the Red Knight that's when the idea started to come up... She wants to become a Knight.

Ever since then she started training secretly on her own deep in her secret room located in her library, none of her family knows this room except for the construction workers, she was lucky enough to speak with to them to add some secret training room in her library while under construction, and the workers happily obliged their princess's wish to remain this room a secret even to her family

They did a pretty great job on the room the walls were painted blue, the floor was made out of marbles, in other words the interior design of the room was spelltacular, and to add that various of weapon gears, armors, and sorts of training stuff were found in her training room, from that day on she didn't waste any moment to train herself until she becomes a Knight/Heroine that she aspires to be.

When it was about time for The Charming siblings to go to the same school where there parents attended to during their time, it hexcited her, finally she can make new friends, and new adventures that awaits her,

Back to the present,

What happened back there in the Enchanted Forest?, what didn't mean when _she did that,_ she didn't know, and she wants to find an answer, sure she may appear as damsel at first but during the party in Wonderland her secrets were finally revealed to some of her friends and to her brothers, at first she was scared of exposing her secrets to her brothers and her friends, but something in her spark, no more hiding if she really wants to be a true heroine then she must reveal who she really is, more importantly it was better to be herself than to act somebody she's not, this surprised everyone but they accepted her immediately, no matter what or who she is, she was still Darling Charming, she was a Rebel to begin with, she choose not fulfill her destiny as a princess, but as knight, White Knight.

As she was in deep thought she didn't notice that someone had entered her room, until she heard footsteps coming in her way, in realization she looked at the direction on where the footsteps came from there she saw a brunet girl with streaked pinkish hair around her age.

"Hey Rosabella, Welcome back!". She greeted. This girl was her roommate, and one of her BFFAs , Rosabella Beauty, daughter of Belle Beauty, and the Adam Beast , just like her she's a rebel because she believes her destiny is not important as helping people around her.

"Hello to you too Darling, I was worried about you, I didn't see you attend any of our classes this morning, so I thought your maybe here, and I was right, what's seems to be the problem?". She looked at her friend with a worried expression on her face.

She sighed. It was no point of lying to Rosabella , because like her mother she has the power to see all good and bad in all, even problems, as expected of the daughter of Belle Beauty, after all she was the next Beauty, it is her destiny.

"Fine, remember what happened back at the Enchanted Forrest several weeks ago?". She nodded, making sure she was all ears.

"Well, you remember the 'CPR' I gave to Apple, while she was chocking in her sleep, because the Evil Queen poisoned her,…you see I was the one who wake her up, and you know traditionally only a true love's kiss can wake Apple up so…I was wondering-

"That you're Apple's destined true love, is that what you mean? She cuts her off, and she nodded her head vigorously, flustered by embarrassment for thinking such things.

"So what do you think?"

" To be honest, I don't know, I mean at first I thought Daring's kiss was supposed to wake Apple up, but he failed, all of a sudden Apple started chocking, and out of sheer panic, you ran to checked up on her to see if she was still breathing, and that's when you gave her that 'CPR', and when your lips met, Apple was able to regain consciousness again, if it weren't for you we could have really lost Apple, but you save her, you should be proud of yourself". She said, assuring her friend was heroic and selfless,

"That's not what I really meant, but it feels good to talk somebody about my problem, thanks for hearing me out, Rosabella"

She smiled. " Anytime, Darling"

"So how's my brother, Daring?". Now it was her turn to ask to a question ever since a few days ago with the "Epic Winter" in Ever After , Daring had changed for the good, thanks to Rosabella, when he was turned into a beast the only person that had accepted him from inside and out was Rosabella, and because of that he learned to be quite a prince he is.

Rosabella blushed furiously when she heard his name, ever since he was turned into a beast the two were inseparable

"Oh, he's doing fine, you know.." She stammered, trying to avoid the subject.

"Ahhmm…spill the beans?". She eyed the embarrassed girl, it was fun seeing her roommate like this she look utterly adorable if only she had her mirrorphone with her she could have taken a picture of this flustered girl then send it to her brother, he would love to see her quirks.

"Ok, me and Daring are going out, you happy?". She said still blushing

"Now that wasn't hard to say now, was it?, and don't I'm happy for you two?" She chuckled, making her friend even more embarrassed.

"You both are really siblings, so you don't find it weird that your best friend is dating your brother?"

"Weird?, No way, Daring is your destiny now, ever since that failed kiss, he would always whine about his destiny ending, but now he has a new reason to fulfill his destiny, a new tale for him, and it's all thanks to you he started to think about others rather than himself, you're a great influence, Rosabella, you have my blessing" no words could express how happy Rosabella is, after hearing this from her roommate/BFFA/soon to be sister-in-law, she cried tears of joy giving a strong hug on the warrior princess, finally someone from the Charming family had accepted her, and it feels good to be accepted.

"Ok, ok, stop with the bear hug" she said, but still smiling for her friend to see her happy like this.

"Sorry", after she pulled away, " So, what are you going to do with your destiny now?"

She shrugged, "I still don't know, but eventually things will go back to the way it was, and I don't see Apple taking the kiss seriously, so let's just leave things the way they are now, it's for the best.. the brunet girl nodded in agreement. "I'm sure everything will turn out fine"

" _I hope"._ Darling thought.

Meanwhile on the other dark side of the Enchanting Forrest, a magic stronger than any spell could ever combine will plagued a particular student in Ever After High that would _change him/her permanently,_ and no spell, wish, or magic could ever cast it off.

 _ **To be Continued…**_

 **Author's note: Ok that's it I'm done with the prologue hopefully you readers would understand, if you like this story review, follow, or whatever, remember this is my first time writing a fan fic and I know I sucked, but please understand I'm still a beginner, and a little spoiler alert something big will change to Darling so make sure to check it out, I'm a little rusty at making stories like this so bear with me.**

 **-This story is dedicated to my 2 younger sisters, Alfea, and Athena,**

" _ **Love kayo ni kuya,"**_ **because of them I have to watched the whole webpisodes and specials of Ever After High, there a big fan by the way, they all have the dolls of EAH, but since the toy fair was canceled this year, and webpisodes were on hiatus, it break me to say this to my younger sisters.**

" _See you in the next chapter"_


End file.
